


Wake Up Call

by thefontbandit



Series: Silver & Gold [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefontbandit/pseuds/thefontbandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little scene of straight-up Adaarian fluff that didn't fit into any of the longer pieces in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Kashek Adaar drifts into wakefulness, blinking his eyes in the early morning sunlight. A small but persistent scratching noise comes from one corner of his chambers, undoubtedly what has roused him from his sleep. A mouse? One of the keep cats? He’d swear he latched his door firmly last night.

_Wait, no. That’s the window._

He sits upright just as the window swings open, the latch picked through the small crack between the panes. Kashek groans when he sees the culprit perched smugly on his windowsill.

The scruffy raven caws loudly, almost a declaration of pride at picking the window open. Again. She cocks her head, regarding Kashek with her one good eye. The bird must have just arrived at Skyhold; one of Leliana’s tiny message tubes is still tied to her leg.

Beside him, Dorian stirs slightly. His voice mumbles groggily into the pillow, “Is that the same blasted raven again?”

Kashek stretches and yawns, fully awake now. “Yes.”

“I swear, if Leliana doesn’t teach that thing to fly to the correct tower, I’m convincing the cook to add raven to the menu.” Dorian’s grumpy voice is bleary with sleep. He settles more deeply into the blankets and pulls a corner of one over his head when the raven caws again. The threat is hollow, however, and they both know it.

Kashek slides out of the bed, leaving Dorian the blankets, most of which he’d already stolen throughout the night anyway. He fetches a pair of trousers from the wardrobe and quickly slips them on, followed by the rest of his clothing. The raven flits into the room, hopping up and down on his desk, rattling her disheveled feathers and croaking softly.

Shushing her gently, Kashek approaches the bird, who shies away with a few small hops and a playful cackle. He speaks soothingly in low tones, trying to coax her closer. “Come on Blinky, let’s get you to the rookery to deliver your message, and let Dorian sleep.”

“By all that is holy,” Dorian mutters from under the mountain of blankets, “Please tell me you didn’t name that bedraggled, one-eyed creature _Blinky_?”

The question startles Kashek, who’d thought Dorian had already begun drifting back to sleep.

“I think it suits her,” he replies with an embarrassed smile, his cheeks burning at being caught in his foolishness. Giving up on the game of tag for the moment, he crosses the room to close the window panes and latch them again. Dorian doesn’t respond, probably finally falling asleep again.

Kashek approaches the desk intently this time, feinting left and then quickly scooping up the bird with his right hand before she can sidle away. She ruffles her feathers and squawks softly for a moment before settling into his arms with a small cooing sound. Kashek strokes the little creature’s head gently with one finger while he slips quietly across the room.

At the door, Kashek pauses, turning to look back. Dorian sleeps soundly already, his breathing slow and deep, burrowed so deeply into the blankets that only his head peeks up above them. His hair and moustache are both in disheveled chaos, sticking up in all directions. Kashek smiles. He wonders how Dorian would react if he told the mage this is when he’s at his most beautiful? Unguarded, a bit of a mess, this secret version of him that no one else ever sees?

Kashek lifts the latch on the door, but before he goes, he murmurs the words that he can only say while Dorian sleeps. The mage is not ready to hear them, he is certain. Not yet.

“I love you,” he says, so softly. “I know you don’t believe it yet, but someday you will. Sleep well.” And with those words, he closes the door gently behind him, the clever little bird snuggled against his chest.

As the door swings shut, Dorian sleepily tugs the blankets tighter while his lips curve into a small, dreaming smile.

 


End file.
